The Princess and the Pauper
by The Palmtop Tiger
Summary: Power is not trusted, no, it is feared by those who rule. Consumed by this fear the monarchy of Vale made a hasty decision. The use/manifestation of semblances among those occupying the lower/middle class became a crime, a crime punishable by death. (Medieval AU. White Rose. Possible Bumblebee)
1. Prologue: From Dust

**A/N:** Hello readers! This is a little plot bunny I've been thinking about lately. Actually it refuses to leave me alone... So I figured why not write it out. Anyways... Enjoy! :D

_Disclaimer: _This will be the only disclaimer throughout this entire story, so burn it into your eyeballs! I do not own RWBY or anything associated with it, only my own idea.

* * *

><p><em>By the sweat of your brow will you have<em>  
><em>food to eat until you return to the ground<em>  
><em>from which you were made. For you were<em>  
><em>made from dust, and to dust you will return."<em>  
><em>Genesis 3:19, New Living Translation<em>

**~ ~0~ ~**

The Princess and the Pauper

- Prologue: From Dust -

**~0~**

Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man delved deep within himself and unearthed a new power. This power manifested itself in a variety of different ways, changing from person to person, and became widely known as a semblance. Though, not all were blessed with this power; those who inherited the gift came to be known as Novos, a word stemming from the Latin "to change, to alter".

With these new powers in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

But, even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone... the darkness will return. Evil rose up in the hearts of man, tainting them, turning them black, and leading them to turn on one another. Teaching them to utilize the same powers that were once used to slay creatures of Grimm, to slay each other.

Years went by in this way, man slaughtering other man, controlled by the darkness residing in their hearts. Mankind seemed destined to eradicate all traces of itself from Remnant, until the arrival of four heroes. These warriors, no gods, changed the very fate of man, sealing the rampant darkness away within the deepest depths of the earth.

Fighting ceased, but the world was left in disarray, scarred by the years of never ending violence. Its occupants knew nothing other than the art of war, and without it man had lost his purpose in life. Leadership was required in that time of peace, and who better to lead than the heroes of Remnant.

From the ashes of war rose four kingdoms, each led by one of Remnant's greatest heroes.

Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale.

Each started as a small town, a safe haven for those hiding from the remaining servants of darkness, but they soon grew. Survivors flocked towards promises of safety and prosperity; much like moths are drawn to an open flame.

As time passed the flames of life within the four omnipotent monarchs sputtered and went out. Their descendants, though not as powerful as their forefathers, were master politicians. What they lacked in skill the monarchs made up in intelligence; to cover for any potential deficiencies they chose the most effective method to secure their empires.

Rule by fear.

The four kingdoms passed a unanimous decree, instating a draft, to round up those who expressed unique abilities, and put them to work. The gifted, those who exhibited signs of a semblance, were instructed to enlist in their kingdom's armed forces; threatened with execution if the fighters-in-training did not show absolute compliance to his/her sovereign.

But, a reign controlled by fear and panic can only hold together for so long, people can only take so much, before it all falls apart.

As far as acts of unrest go, it was a relatively small uprising, carried out by Vale's lowest class of citizens, the common laborers. But, that one act of defiance, of insubordination, brought an ongoing era of hell to a previously peaceful nation.

In retaliation against the civil unrest the "always merciful" monarchs of Vale issued a new decree. Semblances, shown by those of common birth, were outlawed, and anyone who even hinted at utilizing their hidden power was immediately put to death. Most were able to hide any... abnormalities by time they reached adulthood, but children, teenagers even, did not posses the same levels of self discipline.

Every semblance comes with a side effect, a tell, that triggers whenever these "superpowers" activate. For the first seventeen years of childhood, give or take a few months, a semblance may behave erratically, out of the wielder's controls, and start up at random intervals. It was thanks to these "random outbursts" that the bodies of so many lower, and middle, class denizens hung in the gallows. But, no matter how cruel, how inhumane, the decree seemed, it accomplished exactly what its creator set out for. A realm crushed under their royal thumb.

From that day forward the commoners of Vale, both human and Faunus alike, were born into the world with no life, born into subjugation. They were treated like worthless animals. Stripped of all rights, like lesser beings, and crushed by cruel, ruthless human rule.

When the hellish era began all the citizens desired was a chance, a chance to change their lives, to turn back the clock and live in the world they grew up in. A world shrouded in light and an aura of peace. They were to be disappointed though; the light was long gone, replaced by fear, a kind of darkness, that slowly began creeping back into the vulnerable hearts of man. The fear paralyzed its victims, reducing them to cowering shells of their former selves.

But, I believe one day we will once again rise. Rise above the darkness and the shame. Above the torture and the pain. Above the ridicule and hate. Above the binding of our fate.

For even if they call us liars, degenerates, and killers. Psychos, heartless, insane criminals, the embodiment of the devil, and nothing but pure evil. Even if they believe primal bloodshed is the only way to keep us in line.

We'll fly.

Fly up from the shadows and descend upon the world. We'll bring back the light, right the wrongs, and reclaim our destiny.

Man utilized this gift, unearthed it from within himself, in order to survive, to fight against the darkness that threatened to swallow the world; I intend to do just that. For now we are the minority, powerful people chained by fear, but soon we will rise up and fix this corrupt world.

My dream is to live in a place where normal humans, Faunus, and semblance users can stand side by side, as equals. I don't have the power to change anything right now! After all, I am but a lowly worker, not some revolutionary leader. But know this. I will do whatever it takes to change my dream into a reality; to bring back the bright, peaceful Remnant that my ancestors once knew. No matter what the cost...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Remember to review, or send me a private message, I'm always curious about what my readers have to say. I'm also looking for a beta reader for this, so if anyone is interested shoot me a message. Once again thanks for reading and I'll see you again for the _real_ Chapter 1!

_~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	2. Chapter 1: A Fated Encounter

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers! First off, the amount of feedback and support I've received has been amazing, and a real incentive to write more. To all you who reviewed/followed/favorite this I would like to thank you! So without further ado I present the true first chapter... Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em>"I believe that two people are connected at the heart,<em>

_and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or_

_where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers_

_if two people are destined to be together."_

_- Julia Roberts_

**~ ~0~ ~**

The Princess and the Pauper

- Chapter 1: A Fated Encounter –

** ~0~**

Under the cover of shadows a figure takes a single cautious step, carefully inching towards its target, an unsuspecting doe. The animal munches contently away at a patch of colorful wildflowers, unaware of the silhouette silently retrieving an arrow from the quiver on their back. Oblivious as the shadow, a female cloaked in red, draws back the arrow, carefully aiming for the heart of her prey. Ignorant of its impending death, of how quickly its life would end as soon as…

_Crack_

Its head snaps up, intelligent eyes scanning the surrounding brush, gauging likely hideouts for any possible predators. Its whole body tenses, muscles taut, ready to run at the first prominent sign of danger. It never stood a chance. The twang of a bowstring coupled with the animal's pained cry echoes throughout the otherwise serene forest. Droplets of red spray the ground, oozing from the arrow's entry wound in the doe's lower abdomen. It grunts weakly, exhausting the remainder of its strength to dash through the dense foliage and interweaving trees. Running was its last resort; a futile final attempt at survival.

From under the huntress' hood brown irises flash silver in annoyance. What she wouldn't give to be able to chase after her prey at top speed. It would be simple to skip the tracking, skip the waiting, skip the hassle. The risk is too high though, no deer is worth risking a trip to the gallows.

She takes a deep, calming breathe, eyes flickering back to their natural shade of brown, and crouches low to the ground. An animal, especially one that is frightened or injured, always leaves a trail, a sort of road map to where they've run off to.

Sure enough, every few meters, stark against the lightly pigmented grass, were scattered globules of blood. Rich red tones sharply contrasted with pale spring grass, leaving a clean trail.

And so the real hunt began.

She walked for what seemed like an eternity. The hunt was always long, or so she had been told. So, she knew she would have to practice tolerance, not an easy task for the normally hyperactive girl, and eventually she would cross paths with her prey. Finally the thick foliage parted, revealing a quaint forest clearing, untouched by the tainted hands of man. And there, lying right in front of her, was the doe. It was too weak to stand and run, too weak to even growl as she cautiously approached.

It just lay there on the forest floor, stock still, wide innocent eyes never leaving the huntress' hooded face. The animal knew what was happening, that was for sure, but it had lost all of its strength, it had accepted the inevitable.

"Shh," She cooed, using a tone one would usually save for a small child. The huntress slowly drew a sharpened hunting knife from its thigh sheath, holding it nervously in front of her. "It's all over now. Rest in peace little one." One clumsy, unpracticed, slash ended the hunt once and for all. The killer watches wide-eyed as the life essence slowly drained from the corpse, staining the grass a deep crimson. She had never seen death up close before… it was so, so…

"Disgusting!" She groans, wiping the damp, stained knife on the hem of her red cloak. "Ugh, I don't know how Velvet does this everyday! I think I'll stick to smithing from now on. There's no blood, no guts, and no mess. Plus, I get to lock myself in the forge and work on my sweethearts."

With a sigh she grabs onto the doe's front legs, arms straining to pull the moderately sized carcass onto a small sleigh. The huntress takes a final deep breath of the crisp evening air, savoring how clean it seemed in comparison to the town, before beginning the short trek back towards civilization. During the trip her hand never drifted far from the hunting knife strapped to her thigh. After all, you never know what will be attracted to the scent of a fresh kill…

** ~ ~0~ ~**

It took just over half an hour for the blacksmith to reach her destination, the island village of Patch.

Upon arriving at the town gates she was immediately swarmed by a small group of children, each fighting over her undivided attention. "Miss Ruby! Can we take your sled to the butcher? Can we? Please!"

The red cloaked teen chuckled, handing the reigns over to the oldest boy in the group. "Well aren't you all the sweetest things. I suppose I don't mind as long as you bring me my Lien from Ren tomorrow. But you know, something tells me you are doing this to be nice; you all just want to go see Miss Nora. Maybe collect some kind of reward she offered you in exchange for help? Some sweets perhaps?

Immediately the children reddened, all sputtering excuses, firmly denying any connection between their rare act of kindness and free candies. Ruby shook her head in amusement before shooing the children off to complete their errand.

_I thought most of the children were terrified of Ren… guess they really want the reward, whatever it is. But, what if she isn't at his shop right now, the children would be so disappointed. Who am I kidding? Wherever you find Ren you'll find Nora. She sticks to him like a sloth sticks to a tree, though she isn't nearly as quiet as a sloth. They don't make a whole lot of noise…But seriously, why does she still refuse to admit that they are "together, together" hmm…_

Ruby pauses mid step to collect her thoughts, absentmindedly glancing down the road towards where she knows her smithing shop stands. Even from the distance it was obvious that the forge's fire had died down, a sure sign that her older sister lay somewhere inside. Yang always seemed to migrate towards the workshop whenever she stumbled home from work, especially if the evening had involved any sort of alcohol.

Three soft knocks and a quiet call of "Yang" were met with an irritated grunt and a few not so muffled curses. Ruby sighs softly, reaching into her pouch for her shop keys. Her hand withdrew from the pack, cradling a small black key. She twists the thin metal into the lock, grunting as she strains to pull open the heavy cast iron door. The dying evening light filtered into the otherwise pitch black room, casting red hues across the dimly lit shop, and lighting up half finished metal contraptions, weapons, and armor.

Her gaze flitted about, ascertaining the state of disarray her workspace had been life in. The forge's fire had recently been extinguished, though not very thoroughly, quite a few embers still glowed contently from the hearth. Tools lay scattered across multiple tables, haphazardly thrown about without any concern for order.

_Oh well, at least they're all still in the shop this time. Tracking down misplaced tools is the worst! It's especially annoying when a certain someone pawns them off in her drunken stupor. Speaking of her, where is that sister of mine?_

As if summoned by Ruby's thoughts a hand shoots up from the darkness; the figure grabs the end of one of the tables, unsteadily hauling themselves up and into a passable sitting position. She stretches and yawns noisily, spine cracking in multiple places as the bones pop back into their correct placements.

"Ugh I really need to stop passing out on the floor, these stupid metal shavings are a pain to try and untangle from my hair!" The blonde turns her head as she runs fingers through her thick mane, acknowledging her hooded companion for the first time. "Hey Rubes, how did the hunt go? Actually, do I even have to ask? It may have been your first solo hunt, and a favor to Velvet, but I'm sure you Rose to the occasion… Ha! Yang Xiao Long you are a comedy genius!"

Ruby chose to ignore her sister's bad pun, and instead lower the hood on her cloak, finally revealing her full face. Physically she stands nearly a full head shorter than Yang, though that isn't too undeveloped considering the blonde's two year head start. Short black hair frames a pale white complexion. Her shaggy bangs, purposefully grown out, nearly hide chocolate brown irises form view.

Springs audibly creak as she settles into the workshop's sole unoccupied chair. "Yang it's getting worse." She whispers, her normally childlike voice taking on a rare, serious tone.

Immediately the blonde's violet eyes narrow, her smirk twitching downwards into a deep frown. "You have to hang in there Ruby, you're so close! Just two more years and you'll be able to control it, everything will be okay. Now, did anyone see you? Is there any chance, at all, that you were discovered?" The blacksmith shakes her head, prompting a sigh of relief from the taller sister. "Alright, that's good, that's very good. Let's just keep it that way. I don't… I don't want anything happening to you baby sis."

"Thanks Yang…" Ruby whispers, wrapping thin arms around her sister's lithe waist. The blonde gives her a rare smile, full of vulnerability instead of the usual self confidence, before returning the embrace. "Hey anytime kiddo. Also… Rubes I hate to break it to you, but you stink like a slaughterhouse! How long have you been wearing that cloak? You know what, I don't care, but I refuse to hug you until you change clothes and bathe. Ew, ew is there any blood on me? Well? Is there?"

Ruby chuckles and quickly releases Yang from her sisterly show of affection, raising her hands in the common gesture for surrender. "The only reason I haven't cleaned off this gore is because you used up all of the soap. Ring any bells?"

"Yang huffs, crossing her arms and turning her head to try and conceal a light blush. "What can I say? Hair like mine needs a little bit of extra love every once and a while. You should have bought some soap while you were out, then there wouldn't be any problems."

The raven-haired girl sighs, reaching into her coin purse for the remainder of their money, Lien clinking together pitifully as she hesitantly withdraws them. She knew the shops they usually frequented had long closed their doors, all trying to get a head start on preparing their stands for the Vytal Festival. That wasn't the problem though, many of the larger businesses located in the heart of Patch practiced longer business hours. The problem lay with their prices. Which, while reasonable enough, were also higher than what either of the sisters were used to spending.

_Hopefully everything will turn out fine... The apothecary is sure to understand my monetary situation. After all, I've heard many rumors speak of his fairness and generosity to those in ! Everything is going to be all right!_

**~ ~0~ ~**

Ruby slammed the apothecary's heavy oak door, fuming as she stomps down the cobblestone street, eager to get home and forget the shopping trip ever happened.

"Who does that guy think he is!?" She yells to no one in particular, drawing more than a couple of strange looks from passersby. "He's a nutcase, a loon, and calls himself a wizard! Who does that!? What was his name again… Oz something. Ugh, it doesn't even matter. That crook and his ridiculous soap prices stole all of my Lien! Yang is going to slaughter me for this…"

She pauses her rant to take deep calming breathe, turning her face towards the sky, trying to use the change in light to determine how long she had been gone. The sun, which was just sinking below the horizon when she departed, was already long gone. It had been replaced by a full moon, hanging high in the beautiful pitch night sky. Stars twinkled like diamonds, shining like a celestial path, a map for Ruby to follow on her short walk home.

_I think I'll sneak through the back alleys tonight; the shortcut will save a lot of time. Plus, even I can tell I'm starting to reek, and Yang won't… _

The cloaked girl freezes, immediately pressing herself close to the alleyway's stone wall, praying that the alley's menagerie of shadows would be enough to hide her from prying eyes. Approaching quickly, from just around the corner, were quick footfalls. These types of steps were usually associated with the, always busy, Patch town guard. Ruby peeks around the corner, careful to avoid casting herself in direct torchlight.

_It looks like I was right to stop. This hiding spot will do, it's just a couple of meatheads who… are they chasing someone? Is that a girl? _

The stranger's hair flowed as she ran, a curtain of white that glowed in the moon's modest light. She bore a black cloak at least two sizes too big, the hem occasionally tripping her up as she ran. Ruby gulps, eyes fixed to the girl quickly approaching her hiding place. She rounds the corner, tripping for the umpteenth time and flying to the ground.

"At this rate she'll never get away from them. It looks like I'll be doing something stupid again." Ruby whispers to herself, raising the hood on her signature red cloak. "This ought to hide my face, and stop people from seeing something they shouldn't"

Brown eyes close, opening a second later to reveal glowing silver irises. She blinks and instantaneously disappears, leaving no evidence behind except for a small pile of red rose petals.

When the guards rounded the corner less than five seconds later they were astounded. Their prey had disappeared into thin air! It was mystery that would haunt them for weeks, before eventually slipping from their thoughts. Unfortunately for them, while they were busy scratching their heads and surveying the scene a certain red hooded blacksmith was long gone, her white-haired prisoner in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's all folks! To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but an introduction had to be made. I want to stress how dire the situation would be if the guards, or anyone really, discovered Ruby's semblance. This chapter was twice as long as the prologue, yay! Hopefully you enjoyed and see you again next week.

**Important notes: **This note is completely unrelated to _The Princess and the Pauper. _As most of you know Valentine's day is only about two weeks away. So, for the first time I'll be accepting commissions. If you have a prompt, pairing, or just a random idea related to Valentine's day then message it to me. I look forward to your ideas 3


	3. Chapter 2: Frenemies

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thank you for continuing to support this little idea of mine. You know, it's still hard to believe all the positive feedback I'm seeing! Anyways, I would like to finish this author's note in an uncharacteristically serious way.

Some of you may know Monty Oum, creator of _RWBY, _passed away this week due to a freak allergic reaction. As a big fan of his work I want to dedicate this next chapter to the memory of Monty. It's not much, but please rest in peace.

* * *

><p><em>"A girl can be your best friend, worst enemy,<em>

_a real sweetheart, or a real bitch._

_It all depends on how you treat her."_

**~ ~0~ ~**

The Princess and the Pauper

- Chapter 2: Negative Friend or Positive Enemy -

**~0~**

As dawn approaches the town of Patch, empty streets bathe in modest rays of morning sunlight. All activity had ceased less than an hour prior, Vytal partygoers returning home and drunkards stumbling aimlessly from their bars, leaving all denizens of the port city sound asleep in their beds. All citizens, that is, except for one.

Brown eyes blink for the hundredth time that night. Closing briefly, though never staying shut long enough to actually fall asleep. But, how could she be expected to rest when a stranger had taken over her bed?

Ruby glances over at her visitor from her spot on the floor, clutching her knees nervously to her chest. It had been a stupid, split second decision on her part. She knew next to nothing about the girl lying across from her, aside from the fact that she had beautiful hair, and yet she took her in and saved her from the guards at the risk of her own life.

_What am I thinking! Ugh, I am so stupid! The guards aren't complete morons; eventually they'll initiate a door to door search. When that happens we'll be sitting ducks! But… she looks so scared, so helpless… I couldn't have just sat there and watched. I felt obligated to do something._

**~0~**

_(Earlier that night: In the alley)_

Silver eyes flash and in an instant the red cloaked girl disappears, moving far too quickly for the human eye to track. A sharp chop to the back of the runner's neck immobilizes the girl, allowing her to fall freely into the arms of her savior. The sheer dead weight of the unconscious girl was enough to make the blacksmith stagger, forcing her to slow down and adjust to her new burden.

"How can such a dainty looking girl weigh so much? God, what does she eat!?" Ruby grumbles as she bounces from alleyway to alleyway, struggling to keep a secure hold on her parcel and stay out of sight simultaneously. By time the pair arrived at the Xiao Long/Rose residence the blacksmith could barely stand, her body extremely strained from the continual use of her semblance.

While running at full speed, while finally using her power to its full capacity, the hooded girl felt hot electricity running through her veins. It was… intoxicating to say the least. She felt unstoppable, drunk with power, like a being rivaled only by the gods themselves

But, once the high faded and the adrenaline pumped out of her system so did any, and all, of her remaining energy.

Ruby groans, the color of her irises' flashing back and forth like dysfunctional strobe lights, and lifts a hand in an attempt to massage the growing pain in her temples. "Note to self, never use my ability to carry an unconscious, possibly dead, body through town. I wonder if this is what a hangover feels like… Ugh, who cares maybe I'll ask Yang tomorrow."

She readjusts her grip on the package in her arms, limbs shaking as she struggles to hold the other girl steady while she unlocks the shop's door. The trek towards her bedroom was precarious, full of traps surely set up by some evil force in an attempt to trip her up. There was a falling plate, a stray black cat that crossed her path, and of course, Yang.

The blonde lay right where her little sister had left her, passed out on the soot stained forge floor. Her bright blonde mane lay spread out in a circle around her head, giving her the appearance of a rather sleepy lion. Ruby used the blonde locks, which glowed like flames even in the pitch black workshop, as a guide for where to step and not step.

Ruby heaves a heavy sigh as she closes the door to her quarters with a well placed kick, laying the still unconscious girl onto her bed. She takes a seat on the floor across the room from the slumbering runner, content to sit and wait for the other girl to awaken.

_I'll sit here all night if I have to…_

**~0~**

_(Present time: The next morning)_

_God, who knew I would actually sit here all night... I know I didn't hit her hard enough to cause permanent damage. But, what if I did? No, my semblance is related to speed not strength. She's been on the run for who knows how many days; I have no idea how long it has been since she had a proper nights sleep. Yeah, that must be it! After all..._

Ruby breaks out of her reverie, startled by a sudden movement in her peripheral vision. A pale arm, whiter than her own subtle skin tone, shifts to cover its owner's face and block out the morning sunlight. The girl slowly sits up, rubbing icy blue eyes sleepily as she takes in her surroundings. The cloaked girl moves to lower her hood, drawing the stranger's attention to her presence.

Ruby opens her mouth to speak, to soothe any fears other girl may have, but her "guest" beats her to it.

"Where am I? Who are you? You had better have a feasible explanation for kidnapping me, and holding me against my will. Otherwise, my father will have your head! He has a very particular set of skills!"

The raven-haired teen visibly flinches, astounded at how quickly the quiet, sleepy girl she had watched over for hours (Which is not creepy at all!) turned into such… a deafening character. In all honesty, the girl reminded her of a startled bird, a peacock in particular. She was probably frightened, feeling backed into a corner, and decided that the best course of action would be to squawk and puff up her feathers.

"Well?"

"Uh…" Ruby starts, struggling to form a coherent response under the chill of her guest's icy glare. "Y-you were being chased. That's right! Um, you were being chased by some guards and I just happened to be passing by. So I saved you and brought you back to my shop to hide out."

The girl raises a snow white eyebrow, taking in Ruby's nervous habit of fiddling with the ends of her shaggy bangs while she speaks. "If what you are saying is the truth, though I'm not convinced, then was it the guards who knocked me unconscious? I don't have any memory of them catching up, nor of an intervention by someone like you."

Brown eyes widen at the question, it was a logical one, but not one she had a pre-planned answer for. "Oh, um that was me. I figured carrying you would be the fastest way to escape…"

The white eyebrow, which had stayed raised, gradually rose higher throughout the short explanation until it completely disappeared under the girl's modest bangs. "What were you thinking!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!? Of how much worse the situation could have been if you had been seen aiding me!?"

"H-huh?"

"What are you, brain dead? At least ask someone if they even want your help before knocking them unconscious and kidnapping them! I would have been fine on my own, but thanks to your little stunt this whole miserable city is in danger!"

"I uh…"

"But, you didn't think, did you? You just wanted to play the hero, to save the pretty damsel in distress. Well you know what? Thank you, thank you for nothing. Because of you this insignificant island town will be…"

A hand shoots out, effectively cutting off the runner's angry rant. Ruby, with her eyes screwed shut, doesn't check to see if the formality is accepted, and instead starts speaking in a rushed manner. "My name is Ruby Rose, caretaker of this modest forge. I am so sorry for causing you any trouble, and will do anything within my power to make it up to you!"

"What?"

The younger girl smiles sheepishly, her first positive facial expression since her guest awoke. "Well, I figured we're partners now, partners in crime. And, as your partner I should know at least one thing about you, your name. Unless you prefer I stick to nicknames. Which do you prefer, Snow Angel or Ice Queen?"

A cold hand hesitantly grasps Ruby's outstretched one, shaking the appendage firmly in an almost businesslike grip. "You really want to start making things up to me? Call me Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Also…" She leans closer to the blacksmith, icy pools glinting dangerously as they stare into skittish almond orbs. "If you ever, and I mean ever, call me Snow Angel again there will be severe consequences. Got it?"

Ruby audibly gulps and nods her head, opening her mouth give Weiss a discernible response.

_Thump Thump Thump_

Three violent knocks pound Ruby's closed door, the wooden bar keeping the entrance locked straining and shifting beneath the incredible strength behind the blows. "Rubes are you awake yet!? You need to open the shop soon, and the forge is completely dead. I would try to start it, but you know what happens when I'm near fire…"

"Who is that?" Weiss whispers frantically, eyes wide with barely concealed panic.

The blonde resumes her pounding, cheerful tone gradually shifting in timbre as annoyance seeps into her voice. "'C'mon open up, I can hear you moving. I know you want to sleep some more, trust me I do too, but you need to get ready! "

"That's my sister, Yang." Ruby replies in a hushed voice, frantically looking around the scarcely furnished room for a possible hiding place for her unwelcome guest. "You need to get under the bed and hide, like right now. Before she…"

The wooden bar held out for one final blow before splintering cleanly in half, scattering small wooden splinters in the doorways. The blacksmith's door slowly, ominously even, swung open to reveal a pissed off Yang. Her blonde brows were furrowed, canines were bared, and mouth was already open to start chewing her sister out.

"Ruby Rose! I have been banging on your door for…" She trails off, eyes glued to the intruder. Yang blinks, staring at the other girl like she was an extinct animal or perhaps their first dog Eins back from beyond the grave. Her expression changes rapidly, at a pace severe enough to cause emotional whiplash. It started as confusion, then changed to disbelief, and finally adjusts into something akin to acceptance and maybe a bit of pride. The blonde's angry scowl morphs into a grin that could only be described as wolfish, nearly predatory. "Now I understand~ You are a little young for this sort of thing, but I suppose everyone has to discover their tastes sometime. Good job little sis, she's a real beauty!"

The girls turn to face each other, each mirroring the other's confused expression. It was naïve, little Ruby who decoded her sister's words first, face turning a shade darker than her crimson cloak. But, considering the position they were discovered in Ruby almost didn't blame the blonde for jumping to conclusions, almost.

Weiss still sat were she awoke, balanced precariously on the edge of her hostess' bed. But, that would have been socially acceptable; an event easily explained by a simple white lie. Unfortunately for them, that wasn't all. Ruby stood partially over her visitor, palms supporting her weight on the edge of her bedframe and their faces were no more than a few inches apart. The two simply hadn't moved away from each other after Weiss finished her up close and personal threat, not that Yang would believe it even if they told her.

"N-no Yang it's not what you think! I saved her from the guards and then carried her here last night, which wasn't smart, but I couldn't just walk away! We aren't romantically involved at all; in fact, I'm pretty sure this girl despises me. I've done nothing but cause trouble for her and our town. Heck, she doesn't even count as a real friend, more like a negative friend. Or maybe a positive enemy… but that doesn't matter!"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asks, her signature sly smile not once slipping from her face.

"No Yang I'm completely serious! This entire time I've been trying to explain that…" The cloaked girl stops, stunned by a sudden soft pressure on her left shoulder. She catches a flash of white moving out of the corner of her eye, rising slowly from the bed and silently approaching the cheeky blonde.

Weiss curtsies gracefully, the classy gesture severely undermined by her ridiculously oversized ashy cloak. "My name is Weiss Schnee; it is a pleasure to meet you. I assure you that the story your sister just vomited at you, no matter how ludicrous, is entirely factual. I had a hard time accepting it too, but it's the only plausible explanation. She saved me from the guardsmen last evening and then brought me here. And, even though it was against my will, I suppose I am grateful for her assistance. Now if you would excuse me, I will leave you two to discuss your business matters." With a flourish she struts out of the room, giving the sister's some privacy and initiating her own version of a home tour.

The sisters' eyes follow her retreating back, lopsided ponytail swaying with every step. Yang breaks the silence with a low wolf whistle. "Your little girlfriend is a real spitfire, little sis. Good luck handling all that attitude." She lays a supportive, yet goading, hand on the blacksmith's small shoulder. "I'm going to go open up the shop, maybe tend to the front counter while I'm at it. Now, you could stand in here all day, but someone needs to start the forge. We both know I can't do it, and somehow I doubt your "friend" has ever started a fire on her own."

Ruby stands stock still, not even blinking when the blonde exits. She clenches her fists, hushed tone mimicking that of a frustrated child. "She isn't my girlfriend…"

The blacksmith removes her cloak, changing into clothing more suitable for smithing. A long-sleeved linen shirt covered her slim torso, pulling over and reaching the top of her thighs. This, coupled with deerskin breaches and a heavy-weight, leather apron gave the teenage girl a more masculine appearance. It wasn't her preference to appear manly, she couldn't pull of the look like Yang, but blacksmithing had always been a predominantly male profession. Showing femininity could only be interpreted as a sign of weakness, and weakness was intolerable, especially in such a patriarchal society.

Ruby sighs, pulling on a pair of tinted goggles to complete the outfit. She counts herself lucky that as a blacksmith such an article is considered acceptable to wear during work hours. A hood works well to counter any… unusual optical coloring changes, but goggles are absolute. They work not only to protect her semblance enhanced irises from prying eyes, but also from the forge's excruciating fire.

The blacksmith stretches, rotating her shoulder in a pained fashion, exiting the room as she does so. She takes one last look over her shoulder, eyes warily scanning the now empty bedroom. "Could have sworn I… uh, must have been nothing."

But, was it really nothing? Once the raven-haired teen leaves, shutting the wooden door firmly behind her, glowing orbs open, shining from beneath her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Some of you may have caught this, but if not I'll explain. Ruby's dog, Zwei, has a name that means two in German. So instead of killing off Zwei at the beginning, though I considered it, I named their first dog Eins which means one. Also I'm still searching for a beta reader because I know spelling/grammar mistakes are annoying, but I am only human and can't catch them all.

Finally, remember that Valentine prompt submissions are still being accepted, my inbox is always open. Thanks for reading and see you next week!

_~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	4. Chapter 3:The Brawler and the Belladonna

**A/N:** Hola my lovely readers, como estas? I am inclined to bow down and beg everyone's forgiveness at this point. There is no way this chapter should have taken three weeks to write! Honestly though, I was struck with mild case of writers block. Thank you _Pick Up a Penny_ for your encouragement and for inspiring this chapter to be written from Yang's point of view. And now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>For there is no friend like a sister in calm or stormy weather;<em>

_To cheer one on the tedious way, to fetch one if one goes astray,_

_to lift one if one totters down, to strengthen whilst one stands._  
><em>- Christina Rossetti<em>

**~ ~0~ ~**

The Princess and the Pauper  
>- Chapter 3: The Brawler and the Belladonna -<p>

**~0~**

Blonde locks sway with every animated movement their host makes, shaking as her frustrated fist slams into the shop's front counter. A large man, probably somewhere in his early twenties, jumps at the sound, resembling a kicked puppy rather than a warrior in need of a weapon.

"Are you seriously trying to barter with me, to cheat me? Get out of here, now!" She roars, eyes flashing dangerously, tracking her prey as they flee towards safety. Yang huffs, crossing her arms angrily over her sizable chest. "Honestly, we aren't running a charity here and yet people always come running, hands outstretched, expecting this and that."

The crimson curtain separating the forge from its storefront counterpart rustles as Ruby approaches the blonde from behind. "Yang," She starts "You can't scare off my customers like that. Cardin has always been cheap, he's tried to bargain with me more than once, but don't let that bother you. Especially since he's a regular; I've been sharpening that boy's blade for nearly three years now."

"But Rubes..."

"Don't 'but Rubes' me. I need to know you're doing your job right, otherwise I can't focus in the forge. The Vytal festival will be starting in just three days and we're already swamped with custom orders for the combat tournament! Imagine how many more requests we'll receive once the diplomats from the four kingdoms finish arriving!"

A flash of white passes through the curtain and Yang's eyes immediately shift to watch the newly entered girl. Weiss leans against the shop's wall with ridiculously straight posture, tall and impeccably elegant, her icy orbs trained impassively on the blacksmith. The blonde immediately sizes up their visitor, not having a proper chance do so earlier in her sister's dimly lit bedroom. Weiss seems to exude grace, an air of sophistication, but also extreme intelligence and a hint of danger. The girl is obviously a warrior of some sort, if the rapier sloppily hidden under her ashy cloak is any indication.

Though, Yang knew better than to judge a person by the weaponry they carry, she'd learned that lesson the hard way, and instead opted to continue her analysis. A slightly crooked line of thin, faded scar tissue runs from the teenager's left eyebrow, over her pale eyelid, and down towards the edge of her profile. The blue orb beneath the scarred lid remains miraculously undamaged; meaning, either the Ice Queen had been grazed during some type of accident or she was just insanely lucky and managed to avoid losing her entire eye during a heated altercation.

The girl bears such a wicked scar outwardly, not attempting to conceal the imperfection in any way, and maybe even going as far as to show it off. It's treated as a badge of pride, as a symbol of her accomplishments, as a testament to what she has lived through. And that, is something Yang could grow to respect.

_But, how did such an aristocratic girl get such a brutal scar? Is she a former guardswoman, a member of the Empress' private forces perhaps? No, her attitude is much too snobby for that. Her words are much to articulate for her to be just another common guard. Who is this girl, and what does she want with us? Well Yang Xiao Long you've never been known for your sensitivity; the quickest way to find out is to ask._

"So Ice Queen, did someone try to blind you or something? Because curiosity is eating me up over here! I really want to- Ouch what was that for! I was just asking her about her- Quit that!"

Ruby grits her teeth, withdrawing her elbow from its place between her sister's ribs. "Ever heard of delicacy? We barely know Weiss, why would she share something so obviously traumatic with total strangers? Sis, there are times when I really want to slap you upside the head, this is one of those times."

"B-but I really want to know!"

"It's alright Ruby, I may as well enlighten you both. After all, I am in your debt for preserving my freedom, and saving me from the guardsmen. Also, I am not sure the barbarian will let the topic go if I try and smoothly brush it off."

"I am not a barbarian! Okay, maybe sometimes... but it's still offensive!"

Weiss clears her throat, sending a pointed glare in Yang's direction before continuing. "As I was saying, before I was rather rudely interrupted, you both know my name is Weiss Schnee, but you do not know the weight it holds in my home country. I am the daughter of Schwarz Schnee, a rather influential nobleman in Atlas. My country is well known for its military prowess and its trading capabilities, specializing in the shipment of Dust. My father holds quite a bit of power over the market, and therefore power in the government."

"So you're like a princess then!"

Weiss visibly flinches at the word, quickly shaking her head in a clear sign of denial. "Heiress actually, I much prefer heiress."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain your scar." Yang interjects. "No offense to you, but I'd rather hear that explanation rather than your family history. So, how did you get it?"

Immediately the heiress' expression morphs, changing from stonily impassive to vulnerable in an instant. "That story is a bit... troubling. It is not a memory I think of fondly. Everything changed on the day of my elder sister's, Winter's, eighteenth birthday. We had a rather large party at the Schnee estate and a majority of the kingdoms higher ups were invited to attend. It was supposed to be a joyous day, one full of celebration and merriment. Unfortunately, not everyone thought of it that way. A small band of assassins arrived unannounced, likely hired by one of my father's businesses competitors. "

She takes a deep breathe, chest shuddering with effort as she struggles to calm herself and banish all traces of quivering emotion from her voice. "T-they slaughtered my sister, and my mother when she tried to protect me. I suppose I'm lucky to have only gained a scar while others lost their lives. Though, I don't remember receiving the actual wound. My father relayed the full story of the attack as I lay recovering. The physician claimed I suffered from extreme shock and quite a bit of blood loss. He claimed that I am lucky to be alive. Did you know that wounds of the face bleed more than all others, except, if an artery or vein is cut? I was lucky the blade did not penetrate further, nor was it coated with any brand of deadly poison, otherwise I would not be here to tell you both this tale. I could go further into detail but that is 'in a nutshell' how I obtained this scar."

The blonde had not once taken her eyes off Weiss during the entirety of her tale, measuring the heiress' voice inflections and body language. She may not look it, but Yang Xiao Long is an amazing judge of character! When she's sober that is...

_I don't think she's lying about this. Her reactions were laced with raw emotion, and that's extremely hard to fake. Though, I can't help but feel like she's not telling us everything. Maybe it's just my imagination... Yeah, that must be it! Duh Yang, why would a girl tell total strangers every gory little detail about the worst day of her life?_

Yang opens her mouth to speak but her little sister beats her to it. She wraps the heiress in an awkward, but totally socially acceptable, hug. Weiss stands frozen in place, most likely unused to such sudden displays of tenderness. The blacksmith shakes like a newly born doe; her wobbly voice imitates her body language and possibly oozes raw emotion. "E-everything is okay now Weiss. We'll make sure you're safe here; you'll never have to go through something like that again. Stay strong, Weiss! We'll get through this together!"

"Y-you dolt don't touch me! That happened a long time ago, seven years in fact, I do not need your sympathy!" Exclaims the Ice Queen, contradicting herself even as she protests by tentatively returning the blacksmith's embrace. "I am completely f-fine; the past is in the past."

"Um..." Yang drawls, coughing a bit awkwardly. "I hate to interrupt the emotional bonding going on here, really it's some good stuff, but I have a few errands to run today. Rubes, maybe you could get your new best friend to watch over the counter while I'm gone. Then you'll have time to work on some of your precious projects. See, everybody wins!"

The younger girls both nod in unison, two pairs of rare eyes watching as the blonde exits the blacksmith's small shop.

**~0~**

The cobblestone streets leading to Patch's main square act as the birthplace for the modest city's hustle and bustle; this holds especially true in the days leading up to the annual Vytal festival. Yang's bored, lilac eyes scan the chaotic streets from her safe spot, a corner seat inside the Drunken Black Bear. Couples roam the streets, flaunting their status by holding hands, linking arms, or other sickeningly romantic actions.

Yang heaves a heavy sigh before turning back towards her drink, taking a large swig from the foul smelling tankard. "Stupid couples... why don't they all go die? I don't need to be reminded that I'm alone every time I go outside..."

"I see you're still a fan of the hard stuff Blondie." Grunts a deep voice to her left. "You wouldn't have to drown your loneliness in alcohol if you'd just take me up on my offer. I'm not a bad man; you could do much worse."

Blonde brows furrow in annoyance as the familiar voice of the bar's owner grates on her eardrums. "Junior, a pleasure as always. But, I'll have to decline your oh so gracious offer... again. Now move along, before I have to do something a bit drastic. And who knows, maybe your voice will stay high pitched this time."

The giant man visibly flinches at her implied threat, clearing his throat and straightening his shirt collar to disguise the movement of weakness. "Blondie I'm not here just to make fruitless advances. Contrary to what you think, I have a reason for approaching you so publicly."

"Because you're afraid if you approach me in private I'll crush your family jewels again?"

"No, because I've got news concerning some of our more... interesting business deals. You've got a new challenger; she's some unknown bumpkin from Atlas. Claims she's here for the festival, and heard about you on the street. Apparently the Sun Dragon, and your undefeated streak, is pretty well known among most of the underground circles."

"Hmm... I suppose I have time for a quick match. When and where?"

"Meet me in the Arena at three. Oh, and try not to get your ass kicked Blondie; I have money riding on this fight."

The brawler hums in response, taking another, smaller, sip of her drink. "Trust me, I'm not undefeated for nothing. That foreigner won't know what hit her. Oh, and Junior. Put this on my tab, I'll pay you back... never." Without another word the blonde hands her tankard over to her associate and storms out of the bar.

Her alcohol muddled mind spins from the sudden motion, violet eyes twitching violently under the afternoon's harsh sunlight. "Ugh, what was I thinking? Who drinks at one in the afternoon!?" She slams a glove-covered fist into the nearest stonewall, the sharp pain cutting through the groggy cloud smothering her thoughts.

_I need to focus! Fighting is all I'm good for anyways... I need to win, and bring back some money for Ruby. Ruby... she works so hard to give me everything, but I'm supposed to be the one to care for her. I'm her older sister! And now we have another permanent mouth to feed; I mean c'mon, Weiss isn't going to leave anytime soon. At least not of her own free will..._

The brawler shakes her head violently; thick blonde locks flying wildly in every direction. She turns her gaze straight ahead, striding with a sense of purpose towards the bowels of Patch's back alleys. Three light, consecutive knocks echo throughout the alleyway, the sound bouncing off of a worn black door with a menagerie of distinct symbols carved into the wood. Yang had no idea what they were supposed to represent, if anything, though it was never particularly important thus she never asked.

A metal panel opens, a little above eye level for the brawler, and twin emerald orbs peer from the small space. A voice, high pitched and haughty, discreetly greets to the blonde. "Hello, Fire Dragon. Your match does not start for a few hours, does it not? No matter, it is not in my interests to care about such trivial things. You are free to enter the Arena and fight as you wish, so long as you follow the usual regulations. They are as follows-"

"Save the speech Melanie, or Miltialdes, or whichever Malachite you are! Just let me in, or else I'll get angry. You don't want to see me when I'm angry, do you?"

The black door abruptly swings open, providing Yang with an entrance to the alleyway's shadowy underbelly. Annoyed violet orbs send a piercing glare towards the active Malachite twin, taking in her gaudy cyan makeup and faux fur and feather wrap as she struts past.

_So Melanie was guarding today. Well, that explains all the bad attitude. Miltia has always the more... composed of the two. Not that I can really stand either of those sell-swords, but whatever. I don't have time to concern myself with the lives of every hired mercenary in this city, especially not today._

She fumbles for the tie on a large burlap sack hanging off her left shoulder, removing a pair of leather gauntlets fitted with sturdy bronze knuckles. The metal shines even in the dim candlelight of the empty underground room, morphing the normally dull metal into the color of a live flame. "Are you ready Ember Celica? Let's show this upstart what the best tag team in Patch can really do!"

The blonde brawler stares fondly at her weapon of choice. She does so as if interpreting every flash of the metal as a word, as if holding a two-way conversation with her inanimate partner. She doesn't keep track of how long their mental conversation goes on, of how long she stands in place. But, it takes Junior's familiar voice calling a match warning for the champion to break out of her trance.

"Blondie are you in there? Your fight starts in five minutes, get out here and kick some ass. Remember, I've got money riding on this fight!"

_Yes, I can do this. Though, I'm almost tempted to loose on purpose just to anger that overgrown crime lord. Well whatever, hopefully the Atlesian goes down quickly, I really don't like hitting girls._

Yang once again ruffles into her sack to retrieve the last piece of her armor, her helm. The brawler's fond smile disappears under a cleverly crafted bronze helmet, forged as a fiery effigy of her namesake, Yang, or the Chinese dragon. The helmet succeeded in not only storing most of the wearer's hair, even her monstrous main, but also tinting the wearer's eyes a blazing scarlet. Weak willed challengers were known to flee after catching a mere glimpse their opponent, terrified by both her sinister appearance and intimidating reputation.

The bronze fighter takes a deep breathe, psyching herself up for the match to come, before exiting the room and walking towards the Arena's center grounds. At the very heart of the underground coliseum stood stands, a row of approximately twenty benches, surrounding a low pit. It would be no surprise to the brawler if all the benches were full, if some spectators were even willing to stand and watch instead of cramming into the full seats.

_I'm the champion after all, it's no surprise that people will want to see me fight. I'm still considered new blood, since I've only been in this business for a couple of months, and yet nobody has bested me. Humph, but that's their fault for being weak. I wouldn't mind a challenging opponent for once though; I want a fight that gets my adrenaline pumping, my heart racing._

The cheers grow progressively louder as Yang nears the pit's entrance, steeling her nerves for the battle ahead. A man's voice echoes from the stands, most likely Junior giving his signature pre-fight introductions, the words distorted by the tunnel's circular structure.

"Ladies... gentleman... I... tonight... Dragon against... new... Atlas..."

The blonde's ears strain inside her hot metal helm, only able to pick out a couple of words from the brute's eager announcement. At the sound of a bell she pounds her fists together, jogging out onto the dirt ring. The crowd screams their approval at her entrance, each section chanting something different, but all eagerly lending their support towards her next victory.

Yang flashes the crowd a helm-hidden grin and bows to each of the sections in turn. It's her own signature sort of guarantee, an unspoken promise that she'll provide the people with a good match. Abruptly the chants shift to boos and Yang turns, knowing her opponent will have entered the ring from the opposite door.

The Atlesian appears to be average in height, if not a little on the short side, and covered head to toe in midnight armor. The metal doesn't gleam and glow, like her own flashy Ember Celica, but instead radiates darkness. It's as if her opponent could just as easily face her as she could fade completely into the shadows like a whisper in the night.

_Her weapon's sheathe is worn on her left hip; so most likely my opponent favors wielding that large sword in her right hand. Looks easy enough, though her lack of presence concerns me a bit. You always have to watch out for the quiet ones..._

Narrow amber eyes meet the brawler's own violet orbs, the two sizing each other up before their match, and maybe trying a bit of intimidation as well.

_*Ding*_

The fight commences, though it doesn't last very long.

The two fighters exchange blows, or more accurately Yang throws punches and her opponent gracefully dodges each one with ease. The blonde growls, an almost inhuman sound from deep within her throat, her chest heaving as she struggles to gasp for breath.

Her opponent tilts their head in an almost mocking manner, before holding out a hand and making the come hither motion with their left pointer finger. The blonde roars, putting even true dragons to shame, before once again rushing in. She charges like a bull, hoping to tackle her opponent to the floor, and effectively earning her victory. But, then the impossible happens.

The black clad warrior takes her sword by the edge of its sheathe and disappears. An instant later she flashes behind Yang, sheathe poised to strike.

"What the-"

_*Clang*_

The sound of metal striking metal resounds throughout the Arena, causing even those in the highest stands to cover their ears. Yang staggers, vision blurring in and out as her helmet vibrates with the staggering force of the impact. She takes a few wobbly steps forward before falling face first into the dirt.

"I've created a disturbance in your equilibrium." States the calm, cold voice of her opponent. "At the moment you're much like a cat that has had their tail cut off. For the next several minutes you will not be able to stand, nor keep yourself balanced. You also may experience a level of dizziness, blurred vision, and perhaps a bit of uncontrollable vomiting. So, with that I believe I have won the match, correct?"

Yang struggles to push herself off the ground, her usually strong arms shaking before giving out once again. Realizing the futility of her situation, the blonde brawler slowly turns her head to quizzically gaze at her conqueror. The other girl's image spins, a feeling of vile nausea immediately rises from the pit of her stomach. She holds it in though; instead opting to ask the black clad warrior a single question, hoping it would shed some light on her defeat. "W-who are you?"

The girl smiles at the beaten blonde, or at least Yang assumes she does, before removing her helm. The piercing amber eyes are same as before, but her impassive smirk and purple cat ears are certainly new sights to behold. "I am Blake, Blake Belladonna. I would ask your name as well, but I do not feel the need to learn the identities of the weak. Honestly, I thought the people of Patch were much stronger. It seems like I was mistaken."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's all for this week folks! So this chapter finally mentions Weiss' past and her scar. It's an important part of her appearance that I know I'd failed to mention before. Not that I didn't want to... I just wasn't sure how, or when, to do it. But, special thanks to _levi97100_ for your thoughtful review! It made me get off my lazy butt and actually write something!

**Important Note:** I posted this in my Valentine's Day one-shot "Family Game Night" but not all of you may have seen it. Due to a sudden increase in my workload I'll only be able to update bi-weekly. On the bright side the chapters will be a bit longer, maybe even double! Hope to see you all in two weeks! :D

_- The Palmtop Tiger_


End file.
